


Just for Fun

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Lightwood Siblings Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Max has a rough day, Alec decides to ignore their training plan for the afternoon in favor of something else.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Just for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's Hunter's Moon Discord 500 word fic challenge prompt: Flight

When Isabelle arrives at the Institute asking for Alec she’s told that he’s in one of the less-used training areas with Max and not to be disturbed for the next hour. Obviously, Isabelle thinks, this is a directive that doesn’t apply to her - after all, they’re both her brothers, she isn’t just some trainee looking to complain about assignments or ichor duty.

“Of course, thank you,” she says, allowing them to assume she plans on waiting for Alec before sneaking off toward the training room the first moment she can. It isn’t like he’s alone with Magnus, which is something she’s learned from unfortunate experience not to barge in on without warning.

Isabelle reaches the room and slides the door open silently, Alec’s voice reaching her from the other side of the door.

“You can do better than that. Try again.”

She expects to see Max going through the motions of weapons training, or practicing the runes he keeps forgetting a stroke or two of during his tests. She remembers growing up with Alec, how tough he was not just on himself, but also on her and Jace, making sure they all studied their hardest and surpassed everyone else their age much to the delight of their parents. She just hopes he isn’t being too hard on--

Isabelle freezes, blinking a few times to make sure she’s actually seeing what’s in front of her. There _are_ weapons, but they’re resting against the wall on the side of the room, forgotten. Instead, Alec has a small stack of paper next to him, and tape marking off one-foot intervals on the floor. Along the markings are various paper airplanes, much like the one Max is sitting back down on the ground to make now, face scrunched up in concentration as he meticulously goes over the folds.

“I don’t remember the paper airplane section of training,” Isabelle comments from the doorway. Max drops the paper immediately, looking guilty.

Alec crosses the room to meet Izzy where she stands. “He was having a rough day,” Alec says, voice low enough that Max won’t overhear. “Simon made a paper airplane and threw it at Jace earlier and you should’ve seen the look of longing on his face to just do something fun and meaningless. So I figured...”

Isabelle gives Alec a reassuring smile. “That maybe he could have more of an actual childhood than we did?”

“Yeah. Figured he deserved a break for once, y’know.”

“Hey Max,” Izzy calls over, and Max tenses again, afraid he’s going to get yelled at for not training. “Mind if I join?”

Max nods eagerly, relaxing now that he knows he isn’t in trouble. Before she can go over Alec stops her.

“But if anyone asks-”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Except for Jace - he’s going to be _so mad_ he missed this!” Izzy says, smirking as Alec shakes his head at her before sitting next to Max on the floor to start on her own plane.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
